I Find You Attractive
by Timid Chaos
Summary: [ FINAL CHAPTER ]Finally, my fav pairing: InuKai. When one boy comes to some conclusions about the other, cuteness and fun abounds. But what happens when said other boy discovers his own conclusions?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I have enough time to write about them? I somehow doubt it.

A/N: Thanks to my lovely friend Stephanie for bringing this quote to my attention: _"I find you attractive. Your aggressive moves towards me indicate that you feel the same way. But still ritual requires we continue in the number of pleutonic activities before we have sex. By proceeding with those activities, by point of actual fact, all I really want to do is have intercourse with you as soon as possible.....Are you going to slap me now?"-John Nash, A Beautiful Mind. _That right there my dears let loose untold thousands of muses upon my poor, innocent, work-laden mind. So please enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Dedicated to: Missy and Nikki...just because

Prologue.

Even though the sun was setting, the cooler night air stirring up the leaves, the whole of Seigaku's regulars continued to practice. Despite the growing darkness and invading chill, the young men kept serving and returning, their workouts winding down with a simple hitting practice. Nothing too competetive. Unless you looked at court C. Ah, now there was a passive-aggressive competition if one was ever to be witnessed. The aggressors: Inui and Kaidou. The field: the court obviously. The weapons:silence mingled with seemingly innocent pot shots. Sadly enough, it was the silence that held the most power.

As the rest of the team finished up and began collecting the stray balls, they became aware of the continued battle between their teammates over on C. Everyone had noticed a changing dynamic in both players, but either no one ventured to say aloud their presumptions or, they simply could care less. Whether the wise men held the former or latter to practice was debateable; as long as the team didn't suffer for it, then whatever went on between the data collector and the mamushi was their business alone.

At long last the team's captain called it quits for the remaining players, and within minutes the fence was locked and the clubhouse nearly emptied. It had been a late practice afterall, and being midweek, everyone needed to complete their homework and chores. Sleep was necessary if one wanted to succeed in both school and club, and they had early practice tomorrow. With a competition next week it was to be expected. Sure, it was a preliminary match, but still, a match was a match. And if there was one thing Seigaku was known for, it was utter determination and steadfast dedication. Well, in some cases; in others, it was just too much damn skill and luck. But who was to complain if it won them the ranks desired and the respect warrented?

With a final _snick_, Inui locked up the clubhouse behind him, not really surprised to see Kaidou waiting for him. The younger boy leaned lazily against a tree, looking rather bored but stilll, waiting. Inui kept his smile to himself.

"Good practice Kaidou?"

"Yes it was senpai."

They leisurely exited the campus? grounds and parted ways, headed towards their respective homes.

A/N: More to come, I promise, please R&R.


	2. Attractive 2

So sorry this took so long to update, but you know ffn with its glitches. Thanks to those who reviewed, twas much appareciated. Anywho, on with the fic!

It was the Sunday before their Tuesday match - Sunday night rather, and both Inui and Kaidou were in the latter's room studying, one for his English exam, the other, for the hell of it. Three guesses as to which was which. At the moment, Inui was at the computer entering some data while Kaidou lay sprawled on his floor, attempting his homework, "Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Are you good at English?"

"Not particularly. However I happen to know that Momo has already completed that exercise and most likely will receive a perfect score. Maybe you should call him?"

With a small quirk of his lip, Kaidou bent his head back to his work. At times he wondered why he allowed his other teammate to irk him so, but no matter the cause, the response was always the same. Irrational and immediate irritation. Which of course Inui was fully aware of. With a slight huff, he rolled over to his side, propping his head up and continued reading, jotting down notes as he went to the best of his abilities. English was not his strong point; surprisingly, history and politics were. As such he had already completed those more entertaining assignments and now was stuck with this before he went to bed.

At the computer, the older boy saved the file and emailed it to his home computer. The reason he wasn't there in the first place was that a storm had cropped up during the middle of their running session, and Kaidou's house had been closer. The rain had continued at a heavy downpour throughout dinner, and so now, showered and full from their shared meal, Inui waited until his father could come pick him up. Now that he was finished with his homework, he deduced that he had a good hour before his father came to collect him, based on his previous phone call; and judging how far through the English packet his younger friend was, Kaidou would soon be free.

So he waited. And watched. How Kaidou's brow furrowed with concentration, how he bit the tip of his pen. Tapped his lips. Sucked unthinkingly as he debated which order to put his words in. _Eh…when the percentages are in my favor…might as well,_ "Kaidou?"

Immediate response. "Yes, Inui-senpai?"

"You will soon be done, right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Two minutes passed before the soft _thunk_ of a closing textbook could be heard from Kaidou's direction. With another small grunt, he rose from his prone position and sat up. "Is there something you needed Inui-senpai?"

"In a way, yes." Spinning the chair around, he rose to his feet and walked over to his schoolmate. Then, kneeling down besides him, he simply looked, gauging Kaidou's response at his new, closer, proximity.

Slightly unnerved, Kaidou simply sat there, gazing back. He wasn't sure what the other boy was up to, but thanks to their training together, a friendship had evolved that left him trusting the older player. Never really being one to have close friends, he wasn't exactly sure as to the decorum for upholding and maintaining a friendship, yet although he would never admit it, he didn't want to lose his relationship with his senpai.

A couple minutes passed.

Enough was enough. "Senpai?"

"Can you tilt your head slightly to the left for me?"

Unsure, he complied.

"Thank you." Then without further ado, the older boy leaned in, gently grasped the other's chin and brought their lips together.

A/N: If that constitutes a cliffhanger, then I apologize. Also, my friend is illustrating this and should she complete it, and with her permission of course, I'll be posting a link to her illustration. Let me know if you're interested in seeing something such as this.


	3. Attractive 3

Kaidou froze. What else was he supposed to do? How exactly did he find himself in this position, sitting on his floor, only recently done with his homework, and with his lips now pressed firmly against his senpai's? Although it seemed like longer, only a few seconds passed before Inui withdrew his mouth, but not his hand.

The younger boy's expression was confused. If not for the slight reddening of his cheeks, Inui would have thought him merely befuddled. However… "Was that satisfactory?"

"Senpai?" Once he got his voice back.

Sitting back on his haunches, Inui simply dipped his head once. "I …" Before he could finish his statement, his back pocket rang. With a slight tensing of his lips, he stood up and unconsciously began pacing the room. "Moshi moshi?"

Seeing his older senpai walking around, Kaidou merely sat with his head bowed. What just happened? He of course knew he just kissed, or rather was kissed by Inui, but in his poor young mind, he couldn't quite understand. Despite not knowing why or for what purpose, he knew one thing. His lips tingled. Nothing spectacular but still new and if he was forced to admit, exciting. Before he could think much beyond this observation, Inui finished his conversation.

"That was my father." He received a slightly hesitant nod in response. At this point he couldn't really expect much more. "I will see you at practice tomorrow morning. Seeing as how my father wants me to leave immediately, please thank your parents for me later." Finished with collecting his books, Inui turned to leave but at the door paused with his hand resting on the door frame. Before he could speak or Kaidou could ask, he continued out the door and turned down the hall, his hand trailing behind until the younger man sat alone on his floor. He heard a murmur downstairs, most likely Inui giving his own thanks before running to his father's car.

Without thought, as soon as he heard the front door close, he jumped up and ran to the window and watched as his senpai's car drove off. He wasn't aware that his hand mimicked his senpai's movements, resting upon his jaw as if still feeling the other's caress. Still in a state of semi-shock, he quickly cleaned up his mess, got ready for bed, set his alarm early to shower before practice, and fell quickly asleep.

The next couple days passed quickly for all involved with the tennis club. School and practice became a blur, and soon enough they found themselves once again victorious across the board after their match. Because they had had to miss class to go to the match, they all had make up work and other than practice and school, no one associated much else other than with their books. After the hectic week, Tezuka fully aware of raised stress levels, gave them the entire weekend off. Granted he knew most would find themselves on the street courts anyway, but still, the effort was appreciated by those who cared enough to notice.

Ryoma was walking home after he and Momo had gone to get some much-needed ice cream after practice Friday evening, when he noticed movement below the bridge they were on. With the setting sun glaring, it was hard to make out, but surprisingly Momo realized it first. "Oh, that's just that mamushi practicing again."

If he were shocked, Ryoma's voice didn't let on. "In the water? That'd be cold." He shrugged and continued walking.

Momo hurried to catch up. "True, but he's crazy so who knows. Now, about that homework you were going to help me with…" Their voices faded in the distance, only heard by Inui who had come up behind them on his way to meet Kaidou down by the tributary. He too paused and leaned against the railing, all the while watching the oblivious boy down below. Even from this distance, Inui could see the added muscle Kaidou had managed to build up over the past few months of training. As Momo had said, the boy might've been crazy, but his obsessive dedication to their sport was paying off. Not only on the courts, but also to any who looked at Kaidou, in the aesthetics department.

Reigning in his desire to continue gazing, Inui pushed up his glasses and made his way down to the shore and proceeded to guide his teammate through a few cool down exercises. After both decided to jog home, they headed over to Inui's house under the pretense that the older wanted to show him something. Without hesitation, Kaidou picked up the rapid pace and followed. Either he had completely forgotten last weekend's notable happenings, or he had warmed up to the idea. Of course one of those was more favorable for Inui, but either worked at getting them to his house.

Once inside they found the place deserted, as expected. Both his parents were on business trips and he had the house to himself for the weekend. Kaidou knew this. As they removed their shoes, Inui told him to put his bag away up in his room and to take a shower if he wanted. With a nod, Kaidou complied and Inui made his way to the kitchen to prepare them a light dinner. Both knew the hazards of a heavy meal post workout, and since they were planning on heading to the courts later that night, neither wanted to make themselves ill.

A good ten minutes passed, which was far beyond the time it usually took for his teammate to shower, so making sure his cooking was ok to leave unattended, Inui made his way to his room. He was a bit surprised to see Kaidou leaning an arm against his computer chair, clad only in his towel. Standing on one leg no less. "Kaidou?"

"Hn, eh, sorry senpai." He attempted to stand upright and turn, but couldn't withhold a hiss of pain. Inui quickly made his way over. "What's wrong?"

"Leg cramp. I've gotten a few of the over the past week or so. It'll pass."

Just looking at his teammate's calf, it was obvious that the entire muscle area had seized, and judging by the paleness of Kaidou's feature, had to be paining him quite a bit. "You're probably missing potassium in your diet. Sit down."

"No, its better if I stand and stretch it."

"Let me try something, but stand if you wish." He knelt and grabbed Kaidou's calf. "This is going to hurt, but it will help." With that, he firmly pressed his thumbs into the tensed muscles, noticing that Kaidou's breathing had stopped. "Breathe Kaidou."

"Hai." Teeth clenched, he did as instructed, and surprisingly within a few minutes he could feel his muscle releasing. Gently he began to flex his leg, trying to pull the muscles loose while not over straining them and causing another spasm. "Thank you, usually it takes much longer to make it behave."

Standing up, Inui pushed his glasses up. "Behave? You're able to order your muscles to do your bidding?"

Before he could hide it, Kaidou smiled. "Exactly." Then with a rather exaggerated limp he made his way to the bed where he had thrown his school bag with his extra clothes. Not giving it much thought he stripped and dressed, all the while addressing the other. "Do you want to do homework now or eat?"

Picking his jaw methaphorically from the ground, Inui cleared his throat. "Dinner will be ready soon, lets move downstairs. We can wrap your leg if you think it would help." He made his escape, knowing his teammate would follow soon enough.

Still working his calf out, Kaidou walked after his senpai to the kitchen. They ate their simple dinner in near, but comfortable silence. After declining Inui's offer to wrap his leg, they cleared the dishes and headed back to Inui's room. Within minutes they were sprawled on the floor both, busily involved in their homework. Although they threw a few comments and questions around, both were focused enough students to not get distracted and by eight were done with their work. Only now Kaidou's leg ached and Inui didn't think it wise to overstress it with playing on the street courts. They had already told their parents that Kaidou was staying over that night, so with nothing more to do they got up and began to play video games. Despite their being Inui's games, Kaidou managed to beat him in nearly all arenas.

Slightly irked at losing, Inui made to get up and grab them a snack when he felt Kaidou's hand on his wrist. Looking down, he sat again and simply let the younger man scoot closer and lean in. With Kaidou leading the kiss, Inui made himself comfortable, unconsciously bringing his hands up to rest gently against the younger boy's sides. As if both knew what they were doing, which neither did, they simultaneously opened their mouths and deepened the kiss, hands now trailing beneath shirts and over flesh. Leaning back Inui found himself beneath his younger teammate, and together they explored each other, skin and mouth, lips and fingers, never truly breaking their kiss.

Finally enough was enough though, and Kaidou pulled back. A blush instantly reddened his already flushed cheeks, and he looked away. "Senpai, I don't really understand."

"Kaoru?"

Looking up at hearing his name, he couldn't help but worry that he had overstepped some line. He didn't even know if there was a line though, and if so, where was it and who drew it? Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, Inui swiftly derailed any attempts at coherency by once again kissing him, only this time with more force, tipping them over onto Kaidou's back. With his arms braced on either side of the younger boy's head, he leaned in and encouraged his partner to increase their passion. And was pleasantly met and nearly overeaten. It soon became a match of wills, passion over reason, until passionate dominance was playfully battled.

Panting, they broke apart, only this time Kaidou didn't look away. He didn't have to ask, because he already knew Inui had the answer. With a slight smile, he leaned up and again captured his senpai's lips. Inui nearly always had the answer, but this time, data collection was going to be the furthest thing from Inui's mind. And surprise of surprises, Kaidou was correct in is assumptions. One hundred percent.

Fin

A/N: Thank you to those who continued reading this story. I had originally made plans to make it much longer and with more angst, but you all know how muses have minds of their own. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
